


Something In Between

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Beast!Hank, Drabble, GobbledyGock, Hair Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hank/Alex kink drabble :)<br/>Alex likes Hank this way more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In Between

Hank was on his back, naked, with Alex straddling his waist. Alex liked Hank this way. All furry, big (in more ways than one), and dangerous. His sharp teeth and claws could nick any vein at any moment and it thrilled Alex even more, knowing just what Hank could do. Alex ran his hands through blue fur and shivered with arousal. Hank was suprised at Alex's fascination.

"Damn... You're so hot, Hank," Alex purred as his butt grinded down on Hank's hard length.

Eager hands roamed all over Hank's front. They gripped biceps that weren't there before and tugged lightly on soft fur. Alex moaned to himself, clearly satisfied. It only made Hank harder with want. To think that Alex actually wanted him like this was beyond him.

"So big..." Alex moaned.

Hank rubbed his cock against Alex's tiny hole to make him shake and want. Alex was definately a keeper. He liked Hank for what he really was. Whether it was a person, a Beast, or something in between.


End file.
